


The Swell

by beefcakemish



Series: Prompt Challenges [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Dean, Cas, Sam, and Eileen spend a day at the beach. (Post Series Finale)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Prompt Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Supernatural Prompt Challenge





	The Swell

_**“How I long to be the shore and feel your waves crash upon me over and over again.” – Timothy Joshua Chia** _

Dean quietly approaches Cas where he’s sat in the sand, staring out at the sun as it approaches the horizon. As he sits down, Cas turns to offer a small smile before turning his gaze back to the water.

The clouds reflect the sunlight in bright purples, pinks, and oranges, and the ocean water mirrors their glow. He chances a glance at Cas, who has his eyes closed, seemingly basking in the last bit of warmth the sun is offering, and notes the way the light plays across his cheeks and along his jaw. Cas' eyes open and if he feels Dean's gaze on him, he doesn't mention it. Dean allows himself a moment longer before turning back to face the sun once more.

Cas wriggles his toes in the sand and Dean smiles at the gesture, so absolutely human in nature. There are times when he still feels so much guilt from Cas becoming human again, but each time he does, Cas is there, reassuring him it was a decision he made on his own. That staying with Dean - with Sam and Eileen, no gimmicks, no deals or greater beings hanging of their heads, was all he could’ve hoped for.

Dean leans back on his hands, stretching his feet out in front of him, taking a moment to listen to the world around him. There are still a few families further down the beach, and he can hear the kids laugh and scream as they play. A few seagulls caw from the end of the pier, swooping down to pick leftover food and garbage from the visitors during the day. The constant sound of the water as it pushes and pulls the sand with each wave. It’s calm and quiet, and he’s not surprised that Cas seems more at peace here than he has in the years they’ve known each other. In that moment, he promises, to himself more than anything, that they’ll return soon.

When Cas leans back to mirror Dean’s position, the sand gives under the weight of his arms, hands spreading further than he’d intended. The brush of Cas’ pinky against his is surprising, but not as surprising as Dean looping his own over Cas’, linking them together. It’s a small gesture, Dean hardly knows if he could handle more considering how long it’s taken them to get this far, but Cas appears to appreciate it if the smile he gives Dean is any indicator.

Dean almost mentions that Sam and Eileen are waiting for them back at the car, but he figures they still have another ten or fifteen minutes before they come looking for them. They’ve certainly earned these small bits of calm and relaxation.


End file.
